


Cold Turkey (Cheater! 2p America x reader)

by LaDeeDaLa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDaLa/pseuds/LaDeeDaLa
Summary: Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?





	1. Chapter 1

You hated him. You hated everything about him. Why you had dated him; why you had fallen in love with him, was beyond you. Allen L. Jones was officially dead to you. 

You'd come today home super early from work, thrilled to finally be able to spend some quality time with your boyfriend of 3 years, almost 4. Lately you'd been extra busy with work; a position opened up and you were hoping to be promoted there. Which was fantastic, or so Al had claimed. Naturally you'd believed him as he had never given you a reason not to trust him. 

You'd been so stupid. Blind to the obvious signs until you walked in to find him on the couch, fucking another girl.

Seeing them made you freeze in shock for a good two or three minutes before you reacted. You were quite proud of yourself actually; you'd handled the situation very well, mostly due to being numbed by the initial shock of catching your boyfriend cheating on you. They hadn't noticed you enter, too preoccupied with ripping each other's clothes off, which gave you the ability to quietly slip through the house and gather up all your belongings into a suitcase. 

By the time you were finished packing they both had finished as well, and one of them was fast asleep on the couch. She must have left already. You walked past the sleeping form silently, not wanting him to wake up, lest he try to convince you to stay. You held a careful but delicate control over yourself, locking up your emotions to be dealt with later. But if Allen were to wake up and break that self control you held... you honestly weren't certain how you'd react. Probably with a lot of yelling and crying, and the smashing of things. It would be messy and quite frankly you didn't want to deal with that right now. You just wanted to get away from here. Away from him. And find somewhere you could cry in peace. He would have to figure out what had happened later; by himself, when you didn't come home from work, you ignored his calls and texts, found your key on the table, and he realized all your stuff was gone. 

Rubbing the tears from your eyes and checking the only clock in the small motel room you had rented for the time being, you realized exactly how late it had gotten. About six hours since you left him. Two hours past when you'd normally be home from work. Checking your phone, you had 23 missed calls, 14 new voicemails, and 54 unread texts. All from Allen. Ah. So the puzzle pieces must be starting to fall into place now. Soon he'd figure out that you were gone. 

-

Three days. In spite of all his money, power, and resources, it took him three days to track you down. And now that he had, he was determined to get you back... somehow. Allen had never really been one to plan ahead; he preferred to live in the moment and just roll with the punches. You'd be pissed, he knew that much. And hurt. You'd probably cry too. That thought alone made him flinch a bit. God, he hated it when you cried. The fact that this time he was the reason for you tears made it so much worse. Still, when he reached your motel room he knocked with absolutely no hesitation. 

When you opened the door, there was a moment of silence before he spoke. "I'm sorry." You promptly slammed the door in his face. Allen groaned. "Come on Doll! Baby, please, talk to me! I can explain! Well, no i can't, but we can work this out! Babe just let me in..." silence. Allen sighed. "Fuck it then. If you ain't letting me in, I'll just wait for you to come out! You can't keep yourself locked up in there forever!" There was more silence. "This is gonna be a waste of both our goddamn time! Just let me in and save us the trouble!" Again he was met with nothing but silence. 

With a loud and very annoyed groan, he plopped onto floor, sitting across from your door. He was truly intending to wait you out, no matter how long it took. This was gonna be a long day. 

-

He was right. Eventually you would have to leave the motel room. You just thought that, after seven hours, he would have given up and gone home. You had underestimated his determination to win you back. Seven hours was a long time to go without a meal though, for both you AND for him. Wait, what was that smell? Oh, this fucker didn't...

He did. Checking out peephole, you saw Allen; smirking and holding a delivery bag from a very expensive restaurant and what smelled like your favorite food inside. This. Fucking. Asshole. He knew you too well. 

He knocked on the door looking oh-so pleased with himself. "Delivery for '(Y/N') (L/N)'! You sure you don't want to open the door now Dollface?" There was even more silence for a moment and just as Allen's confidence in his evil plan began to waiver, the door opened to reveal you. 

Your eyes were puffy from crying and you looked like you had reached new and exciting levels of annoyed, previously uncharted by mankind. "You're an ass. Give me my food and leave me alone."

Allen shook his head. "Not gonna happen Doll. Now let me in and you can eat while we talk." he replied, moving towards the door, which you quickly blocked. 

"Yeah, i don't think so." You didn't want to talk. And you definitely didn't want him in your room because once he got in, the was no way you'd be able to get him back out. At least not without you at his side.

Allen just shrugged. "Then no food for you, AND I'll just keep waiting out here. Come on Babe. Accept my peace offering and let me in? Please?" He asked with the best puppy dog eyes he had.

You just scoffed and rolled your eyes, starting to shut the door again. "Fine, keep the food, see if I care. It's NOT worth it." 

Just as you hissed out those words, Al caught the almost shut door by shoving his foot in between the door and the door frame. You could only watch, fuming, as he yanked it all the way open and brushed past you, waltzing in like he owned the place. He immediately settled into one of the armchairs, foregoing the bed after a moment of consideration, deciding that would piss you off more and he'd rather not deal with any more of your wrath than necessary. 

At your glare, he just shrugged. "I got tired of asking. So, glare all you want. I ain't moving, Doll. I even said 'please' and shit," he huffed with a pout. 

"I hate you." 

"I know. Now come get your food before it gets cold."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?

He let you eat in silence, sizing you up instead of chatting. His conclusion? You were beyond pissed. You were livid. Part of him was a little concerned that you might try and stab him with your fork, but the more rational side of him decided you would never do that. Hopefully.

It was actually you that started the conversation. "Stop staring at me. I'm trying to eat and your stupid face is making me nauseous." 

Allen just snickered at your weak insult attempt. "You love this 'stupid face' baby. Besides, i thought i was 'sexy' or 'handsome' or 'Daddy as fuck'."

You gritted your teeth. "Try 'Loved'; as in the past tense, you useless cheating manwhore." You snarled back. 

Ouch. That one actually stung a bit. 

"(Y/N), Doll, I love yo-,"

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare start that shit." You cut him off before he had a chance start. 

"Well what am i supposed to do?! Let my girl, the love of my life and my best friend, just walk out of my my life because of one stupid mistake?!" He raised his voice, growing irritated by your adamant refusal to let hin fix all of this. 

"That "one stupid mistake" can be your girl now!" Your voice had raised to a shout in response. 

"I DON'T WANT HER! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Now he was yelling too. 

"TOO FUCKING BAD! BECAUSE I'M DONE! DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION! DONE WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP! DONE WITH YOU!" 

That seemed to strike a cord with him. He was silent for a moment, and when he eventually spoke, his voice was quiet. 

"(Y/N). Please. I- I need you. I love you more than anything in the world. I cant imagine life without you- no, I WON'T imagine life without you, because it will break me. I'll do anything for you and will prove it right now if it will get you to stay with me. You want her dead? Done. You a want a new couch- fuck it, a new house? No problem. A million dollar wedding and twenty kids? I'll do it. The world? The sun? The moon? The stars? I will make it happen. But i am begging you, baby please dont leave me." 

As he was speaking, he'd crossed the room, gently taking your hands in his own and kneeling down in front of you. His eyes were somber, serious, and pleading. You'd only ever seen him like this once before. So genuine and thoughtful; pouring out his heart before you: the first time he told you he loved you.

"All i want is to know I'm the only one you love, the only one your life you feel this way for. I want to never feel like this again because it's awful in so many ways. You hurt me, betrayed me, and put me so many terrible thoughts in my head because part of me can't help but wonder why I wasn't enough? Was I ever enough? Will I ever be enough for somebody?.. And you lied to me Allen. I can't trust you or anything you say anymore. So how am I supposed to stay?" You finally ask. After he had been genuine with you, you only thought it fair that you do the same.

Allen paused, " I know I hurt you but you have always been enough for me and more. You're more than any man deserves, especially an idiot like me. I know you'll never forget this that the doubt will always be in the back of your mind; but if you can somehow trust me and give me a second chance I swear on everything and everyone I've ever held dear I will never do this or anything like it again. I will never hurt you again." 

You were silent for a moment. "Prove it."

The smile Allen gave you was breathtaking. This was it, his lifeline. His one opportunity to fix things and for a second chance. "Done. Whatever it is, I'll do it." 

"First. Be honest with me Allen. Why were you sleeping with her? How long had this been going on?" You began.

"I-... You were busy you're always working in pursuing your dreams and I guess I felt neglected. I missed you but I was too stubborn to say anything. But it was never your job to read my mind and know that I felt that way. Her name is Crystal, at least as far as I know. About a month and a half ago, I had one of my old work friends send me one of their prostitutes once or twice a week whenever I got horny or just craved some physical affection and attention rather than set my pride aside and talk to you. Crystal is just the one who showed up this time." He explained, knowing how awful it sounded, but he wasn't going to lie to you- not when he so desperately needed your trust. 

Your expression darkened for a moment. "You did this because you decided i wasnt giving you enough affection? No excuses: Yes or no." You said sternly. 

Allen took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever was to come after his answer. "Yes." 

You paused, thinking about this information for a moment. "Then to prove to me that this won't happen again you are going to go cold turkey. No sex, no kisses, no hugs, and no cuddles to or from me or any other woman for 6 straight months."

Allen's eyes went wide. No touching you for six whole months?!

"If you make it that long then we leave this behind us and I know it won't happen again. I'll be taking some time off of work to make sure you're being loyal despite your punishment. Tomorrow we are going couch shopping and you'd better choose something comfortable because you'll also be sleeping on it for the next 6 months." 

Allen took another deep breath. The next half of his year would be hell. 

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?

"I'll do it." 

"But first, let me kiss you one more time."

At your protest and incoming denial of his request, he quickly went on to explain himself. 

"I don't want her to have been the last person i kissed for the next six months." He reasoned. That, and he needed at least one more kiss to tide him over; hopefully for a long while. 

You hesitated before giving in to his puppy dog eyes and leaning closer to him and allowing him to kiss you. 

It ended far sooner than either of you would have liked. Yes, either of you; because the downside to your evil plan was that, until Allen broke and finally decided to go for another girl instead, you would also be without a lover's affection. The difference was that Allen was preparing for six months of (well deserved) hell. You were preparing for, at most, one month of waiting out Allen's patience.

You were 100% certain that Allen would breakdown and cheat or better yet decide that it wasnt worth the trouble and move on peacefully, allowing you to do the same. Allen had always been very touchy feely with you; almost needy about physical contact. Usually it was sexual but other times just affectionate. At times it could even become a bit smothering, although of course he always backed off when told. However, knowing how reliant he was on physical contact... You guessed he'd make it two, maybe three weeks. It'd be a miracle if he made it through the first month.

In the meantime, you would prepare and plan accordingly; maybe apartment hunt a bit, do some furniture shopping, and pack a bit more thoroughly. In your rush to leave the other day you had left a good amount of your stuff behind, not wanting to stick around your shared home any longer than absolutely necessary.

Speaking of which, after your kiss Allen stood up and grabbed your suitcase. "Here babe, start packing up. I'll go turn in your key and pay for your stay. Meet ya at the car in ten minutes!" He said, instinctively leaning down to to kiss you goodbye before catching himself. "Shit, this is gonna be harder than i thought..." he mumbled to himself as he left the room, leaving you to your thoughts. 

He kinda amazed you right now. He was so confident in his ability to make you stay, as if failure wasnt an option. As if he REALLY thought he could make it that long. He was either desperate or delusional. Probably both in your opinion. You however had much more realistic expectations. You knew there was no way he'd make it. After all, once a cheat, always a cheat. He'd cheat again once he got desperate, and you'd be free to leave without any protest from him. Or your own broken, slightly hopeful, heart. You just had to watch him closely to make sure you caught him when he finally cracked. Or maybe he'd be open about it and just break up with you. That'd be easier. But less likely. Allen was far too stubborn for that.

You quickly finished packing and began carrying your bags down to the car when Allen walked over, meeting you halfway.

"Hey babe, you were takin' too long so i came to check on you. Let me get those for ya." He offered, taking the bags from you and walking with you down the hall.

Huh. You really hadnt taken long to pack up; certainly not the whole ten minutes, so he must really be desperate to earn some brownie points. That, or he was making sure you weren't going to make a run for it. It'd sure be less emotionally taxing than living with him until his resolve broke... but you knew he'd just find you again. Then it'd be back to square one. No. You'd just wait him out; just like he had waited you out of the motel room. 

Upon making it to the car, he hurried ahead and opened the door for you, setting down the bags to hold it open and then shut it for you like a chauffeur. Yep. He was definitely desperate. Good. He deserved it after the heartache he'd put you through.

The drive home was silent, the only sound coming from the radio. A few times, you caught Allen staring at you out of the corner of his eye, as if he was checking to make sure you were still there. 

Eventually he sighed and decided to speak. "So..." he started. God. He wasnt even sure what to say. "We need to go grocery shopping tomorrow. In addition to the rest of the shopping."

You frowned. "What? Why? I just went this sunday! We should have more then enough for this week."

Allen gave a slight cough. "Well, I *ahem* mighta kinda... stress ate... a lot... while you were gone." 

You facepalmed. "Oh my God Allen. Why are you like this?"

"Quiet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?

"Don't touch." you patiently reminded Allen as he sleepily came up behind you to give you his previously customary "good morning baby", hug, and kiss. And eye up the pancakes you were making. 

Allen gave a frustrated groan but backed away from you. It had been only a week since his challenge had begun and he already felt like he was dying. He missed you so much it hurt. Your hugs. Your kisses. Your hand in his. Your head on his chest. He missed all the little things he taken for granted before. Which may explain some of his new behaviors; such as following you from room to room as you went about your day, talking your ear off or just standing around to watch you like you are the most interesting thing in the world. Like right now.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and hopped onto the countertop beside you and just watched you make pancakes; sipping his juice silently. You for the most part ignored him, only casting a few glances up to at him to see if he was still staring. Sure enough he was. You sighed having gotten used to the somewhat odd behavior over the past few days. Though you hoped he'd knock it off sooner than later. 

"Allen you're staring again" you pointed out. He mumbled an apology a bit sheepishly but only shifted his gaze to the frying pan you are working with and watching you cook rather than staring directly at you. 

"It smells good," he commented half drooling over the meal.

"If I give you some pancakes will you go eat them in the dining room?" you asked giving him a look. 

"Do i have too?" He asked with a small pout. "I'd rather stay here and keep you company."  
You gave him yet another look.

"Fine. Fine. I give." He said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

You had only just turned your attention back to the stove when you heard the crash of Allen's plate hitting the ground followed by a loud "FUCK!" 

You turn and see the big bad "man of the house" cradling his hand and pouting at you.  
You sigh. "You tried to pick up on of the pancakes with your hand instead of a fork didn't you?" 

"Uh. Maybe?"

"Heathen. Burned your hand?"

"...yeah." 

You sighed and turned off the stove. "Let me see." You said a bit more gently, reaching out to take his hand and inspect it. Not serious, but he'd whine about it all day if you didn't help him. 

His pout disappeared in half an instant. "Hey doll, you're breaking your own rule ain't ya? Not that I'm complaining." He said teasingly. 

You shrugged. "I'm making an exception for when you're an idiot and get hurt."

Allen just grinned. "Then remind me to be an idiot more often" he replied. 

"Aren't you always?" 

"Ouch. Babe you're so mean... i love it." He said with a grin. 

You huffed, dropped his hand, and turned to go get the first aid kit from the bathroom closet, to which Allen of course followed you.

You ordered him to stick his hand under the cold faucet while you rummaged around looking for something to put on the burn. As soon as you found the salve, you patted Allen's hand dry with a towel and gingerly applied it and a bandaid to make sure the burn was protected while the salve worked it's magic. 

You dropped his hand and moved away from him to put away the supplies and Allen cleared his throat. "Hey Nurse (Y/n), you forget somethin'?"

You frowned. "No, i don't think so..." you said, going through a mental checklist. Nope, no missed steps. What did he mean?

Allen grinned. "You forgot to kiss it and make it better." He teased. 

"Nope. Sorry, The office of (y/n) is now closed." You said with an eye roll. 

Allen pouted. "Aw come on baby, just one little kiss?" 

You sighed and to his shock, obliged him, giving his hand a quick peck. 

"There all better. Now if you'll excuse me, my pancakes are getting cold." 

Allen let you walk past without any protest, just grinning like a fool. Maybe there was hope for you two yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?

"You sure you don't wanna join me Babe? it'll be fun, I promise," Allen asked as he stood by the door wearing an old tank top and a pair of running shorts. 

You groaned in response inching closer to the AC unit. It was what was predicted to be the hottest day of the year and your (kind of) boyfriend wanted to go off for a "jog". You used the term "jog" very loosely. "Mad-all-out-Sprint-for-an-hour" was much more accurate description of what he did; or at least what you had to do to keep up with the workout junkie. 

"On a day like this? Hell no! You're insane," you said genuinely a bit concerned for his health. Just a little bit. It had been a little over a month since "the incident", as Allen called it, had occurred. You were still upset, obviously, but your temper had cooled to a degree. In addition Allen was now thankfully trying to give you more space as you slowly convinced him you weren't going to leave him the second he turned his back. You made a deal after all. A deal you were certain he wouldn't be able to follow through on, but a deal nonetheless. So more space for you. Not much; but enough.  
With that thought in mind, Allen bit his tongue and nodded; not pressuring you to go. "Okay... I'll be back in like an hour. Love ya doll." he said, listening eagerly for your reply.

All you said in reply was "Okay", much to his disappointment. Five weeks and you still hadn't said "I love you" back to him. He hated this. With an audible sigh, he turned, opened the door,and left; reluctantly leaving you to your own devices, which today was cuddling with the AC unit. 

However it was only 15 minutes till the door opened again and Allen came back in; absolutely dripping in sweat. "Nope. Fuck that." he panted, ripping off his shirt and heading straight to the kitchen. He poured himself a tall glass of cold water and guzzled it down. Then another. It wasn't until after his third glass that he realized you were staring at him. He opened his mouth to defend himself when he realized something. You weren't staring because of the water. You were staring at his body. You were drooling over him. Allen's face slowly shifted into an absolutely wicked grin. In the past month, you had evidently forgotten exactly how panty dropping hot Allen was. Normally he'd be offended. He worked his ass off every day to keep his body in an absolutely flawless condition; but today it worked in his favor. 

"See something you like Dollface?" He purred, approaching you like a predator approaches prey. 

You blushed bright pink, realizing you'd been caught staring at him. "I- um..." you couldn't think of anything intelligent to say as he sauntered over to you, looking like a damn sex god. "You know, if you want something, all you have to do is ask. "He cooed. "You know i would never deny my baby doll." He added, looking down at you with that damn sexy smirk and oh so kissable lips and- 

"I need to go umm... take a shower! Y-yeah! A nice, ice cold shower is exactly what i need!" You squeaked before hurrying to the bathroom and locking the door behind you. 

Allen frowned but let you go without protest, the wheels in his head turning. 

~

That was close. Too close. You'd nearly given in and... No. You needed to get a grip. 

You sighed to yourself as you ran a brush through your now soaked hair, not really bothering to dry it since the cool water felt so nice in this ungodly heat. 

The moment you stepped outside the bathroom, you knew something was up. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Especially for a house with Allen in it. This could only mean one of three things: he was unconscious, he was dead, or worst of all; plotting something- most likely against you. 

You tiptoed to the living room and gasped at what you saw. There was Allen; drinking a beer and relaxing on the couch. Buck. Naked. 

You facepalmed. What had you started?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen has made a terrible mistake and now he had to suffer the consequences. The question is, can he do it?

You stood there for a solid minute and debated going back to the bathroom and camping out there for the afternoon. No, Allen would get suspicious after a while and come to check on you. Might as well confront him now and get it over with. 

"I'm a little afraid to ask but Allen, what are you doing?" You asked, walking into the living room. 

Allen looked up at you and grinned like a fool. "Oh hey Doll. Not much, just cooling off." He said nonchalantly, as if this were perfectly reasonable behavior. 

You raised and eyebrow. "You do realize that the windows are open. The poor neighbors-" 

"Are getting the best Goddamn view of their lives." He interrupted with a smirk, sitting up a bit straighter. "Besides, they shouldn't be looking through other people's windows. Its rude." 

Good thing none of the neighbors had kids. 

"Allen. Get your naked sweaty ass off of my couch unless you want to buy me *another* new one." You threatened. 

Allen shrugged and stood up, facing you in all his full naked glory. "Better Dollface?" He asked, smirk still present. 

You kept your eyes locked on his face. "Allen. Go put on pants." 

"Now why the hell would I do that? It's fucking hot if you haven't noticed." He stated.

"Allen. Pants." You insisted. 

"(Y/N). No." He resisted. 

You two stared at each other in silence. Stalemate. 

Allen was the first to speak. "You know Doll, you should join me!" 

You were mortified. "Hell no!"

"Aw come on baby! You'll be so much cooler…" He assured you. "We'll have a no pants party." 

You adamantly shook your head. "My pants are staying on Thank-you-very-much! I'm going to lock myself in the bedroom until you put on pants!" You threatened. 

Allen shrugged. "Then I'll crawl in the window. The one with the busted lock." 

You gave him a look, trying to determine if he was serious. This left you with one escape and one escape only. The one place he wouldn't dare follow you.

"I'm going to Oliver's house." You stated quickly before darting for your keys. 

Now it was Allen's turn to be mortified. "Jesus Christ, I'll put on a damn pair of pants, just don't go to my brother's!" He pleaded.

You just gave an evil giggle. "Nope! My mind is made up! Bye Allen!" You teased before opening the front door and making your escape. 

~

"With no clothes?!" Oliver asked, thoroughly horrified as you relayed the story of your afternoon back to him. 

"Mmm hmm. He refused to put any on and even told me I should join him, so I came here." You explained, licking your ice cream. It was too hot for even Oliver to have ovens going so he had swapped out his usual cupcakes for ice cream and boy oh boy did he make a delicious gourmet sundae. 

"Oh I'm sorry Poppet, that must have been dreadful. Why I have half a mind to go over there and make him get properly dressed myself!" He said, shaking his head. 

You sighed. "That's okay Ollie. I'm fairly certain he's put clothes on at this point. I think he was trying to seduce me…" 

Poor Oliver almost choked on his ice cream. "Well… That seems…"

"Ineffective." Francois, who had been silently smoking beside Oliver, finally chimed in. "Surely he can think of something less obvious than that. I know I taught him better. Even Matt, my hopeless boy, would have tried seducing you with kisses or something. Not just popping up naked on the couch." He stated plainly. 

You shook your head. "He can't. We have a deal going. He can't touch me or any other woman for 6 months. Well, five months now." You explained. "If he does, I get to break up with him without any protest from him." 

Oliver gasped. "Break up with him?! Why on earth would you- I mean i know he can be a bit coarse and ungentlemanly, but he really does love you, Dearie!" He insisted. 

You shrugged. "He should have thought about that before he cheated on me." 

Oliver's face became pale. "Cheated?" He repeated. 

You nodded.

And that's when Oliver promptly fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

"WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!" Oliver wailed. Since waking up from his fainting spell, he'd been absolutely inconsolable. "I TRIED TO BE A GOOD BIG BROTHER! I REALLY TRIED!" 

You on the other hand had been trying (futilely) to comfort the sobbing brit for the last ten minutes. "Shhh… it's okay Ollie. You are a fantastic big brother. Allen is just… Allen." You consoled. "He's an impulsive idiot and kinda a selfish jerk but-" Oliver cut you off with another wail.

"I RAISED A GIT! AN ABSOLUTE PRAT!" He continued before breaking down into general sobs. 

You looked to Francois desperately, who had still been silently smoking his cigarette the entire time. The man was like a damn chimney. 

Francois sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oliver, this is pathetic. Pull yourself together. If you're really that upset, taking it up with allen would be much more effective than sitting here crying about it. Though I personally don't see what you are so upset about. So he cheated. Who cares? I do it all the time." 

Oliver gasped. "FRANCOIS BONNEFOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ALL THOSE NICE YOUNG LADIES! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE INFLUENCE ON OUR BOYS! NOW I SEE WHERE ALLEN LEARNED IT FROM!" He yelled, forgetting his sobbing as he prepared to launch into a lecture. 

You stopped him though."He did make a valid point though. You should talk to Allen instead of just letting it upset you." You said quickly, saving Francois from a lecture. 

Oliver sniffled a bit before speaking. "You're right! He suddenly got a very determined look on his face. "Yes… Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll- I'll give him a what for!" He said before whipping out his cell phone and angrily scrolling through his contacts. It rang for a moment before Allen could be heard going "Hello?" And with that, Oliver went off on the unsuspecting american, telling him exactly how absolutely ungentlemanly and disrespectful he was and how he was that you were as good natured as you were to not have keyed his car or executed some other ungodly revenge on him. 

You and Francois snickered at Allen getting his ear chewed off via phone before the Frenchman nudged your arm. "So. What are you going to do? About Allen I mean. Surely you aren't intending to stay with him." Though his eyes were still dull and face blank, you and your situation seemed to have piqued his interest. 

You sighed. "I'm not sure. I honestly thought he would have broken down by now." You said, biting your lip a bit in thought.

Francois snickered. "Then make him. Make him lose your bet."

You blinked. "Okay… but how, exactly, do I do that?" 

Francois rolled his eyes. "I suppose I must spell it out for you? Seduce him. Use your womanly charms or whatever." He explained before taking a long huff of his cigarette. "Seems rather obvious, non?" 

You looked at him for a second the idea whirling about your brain. "Francois I could kiss you right now, but that would be weird. I gotta go. Tell Oliver I said thank you for the sundae!" You said, standing from your seat. 

Francois gave a curt nod. "Oui. Good luck." 

~

Two days later, and after a quick stop at a few stores, you were ready to initiate your evil plan. 

You had never really had an interest in learning yoga, but now, armed with a yoga mat, a sports bra, and booty shorts, you were on a mission. A mission of seduction. 

You rolled out the yoga mat in the middle of the living room floor and got into you first pose; downward dog, knowing Allen would be home from Matt's house any minute. 

Just then you heard the door open and close, followed by a loud wolf whistle. "Damn babe! Face down, ass up, amirite?" Allen said with a huge smirk, very openly staring at dat ass. "Since when do you do yoga?"

You inwardly smirked. This was going exactly how you hoped it would. 

"Since now. Now that I'm off work, I need a hobby. I figured I'd give this a try." You replied. 

Allen nodded, eyes still glued to the booty. "Well, I definitely approve. This is fun for you and me."

"Good. I mean i didn't really need your approval, but it's nice to have it I guess." You decided to switch up positions so allen wouldn't get suspicious and stepped your leg forward and sunk down to elbows in lizard pose; which still gave allen a great view. 

Allen gave a little shrug before settling on the floor beside you to watch. "Wow. That actually looks like it would feel kinda nice on the hip flexors. Mind if I join you?" He said, mimicking you position perfectly.

Your eyes widened. Shit. This was not part of your evil plan! 

Allen sighed a little as he sunk deeper into the pose. "Oh yeah, that feels great. Especially on the hamstrings. It's been a while since I've done yoga." 

You mentally facepalmed. Of course Allen did yoga! He was a fitness junkie after all. You'd be surprised if there was a form of exercise he HADN'T tried. You should have seen this coming. 

Still you weren't about to abandon this idea entirely. You switched to the other leg and held it for a moment, Allen following suit. Shit, he wasn't even looking at you anymore, too focused on his own pose. 

You decided to give it one last go and switched to your ace in the hole. Happy Baby. You flipped onto your back and grabbed your legs spreading them wide. If ever there was a pose that screamed "bang me" this was it. 

Allen didn't even look over as he swapped over to this pose. Once he was in this pose he looked over to you with a smile. "You having as much fun as i am dollface?" He asked.

You had a blank expression on as you replied a bit salty that your plan had failed. "No."

You started to get out of your pose. "Actually I don't think that yoga is the hobby for me. Have fun Allen." You said, walking to the bedroom to pout and plan your next move. 

"Namaste babe."


	8. Chapter 8

This was going to be the worst night of your life. Scratch that. Maybe not THE worst, but this would definitely be one for the record books. You and Allen had gone out to dinner at a local pub with his giant man-bear of a brother. Now this wasn’t an unusual thing and normally you liked hanging out with the big ol’ canadian oaf. This was not one of those times. 

Currently, you crammed between a rock in a hard place. Almost literally. You probably would have prefered a rock to the hulking pile of lumberjack beside you, slowly but surely crushing you into the wall beside you as you sat in the booth of this small dive bar.

“Um, Matt?” you said meekly, interrupting the conversation currently going on between said canadian and your (ex?)boyfriend, fully intending to politely ask him to move over.

A set of violet eyes snapped to you, settling into a death glare. “What?” he snapped. If looks could kill, you’d be dead twice.

“Uh… nothing. Nevermind” you squeaked, terrified.

Matt’s glare somehow became more annoyed and he turned back to his brother, taking a sip of his beer. 

You sighed, defeated. Matt had been like this all night. Normally Matt was nothing but kind to you. At one point you suspected that he might have had a small crush on you, though he’d never acted upon it. But tonight he’d been nothing but a bully. A massive jerk, a terrifying one at that.

“...Anyways. I’m gonna go pee. I’ll be back. ” Allen asked, standing from his side of the booth with a small stretch and walking off, not waiting for a reply.

You paled, not wanting to be left alone with the very pissed mountain of a man. But before you could excuse yourself, Matt’s head snapped towards you with a look of disgust.

You froze like a deer in headlights. “Um… Matt?” you asked, more than a little freaked out. 

Matts hand suddenly shot out and grasped your forearm. “Alright, listen up bitch.” he hissed, purple, rage filled eyes staring you down over the brim of his black sunglasses. “Let’s get one thing straight. I don’t like you. We aren’t friends. Not anymore. Not after this shit.”

You were beyond terrified and confused and more or less forced to keep listening in silence. 

“You know I pitied you at first, I figured Allen would be a jackass and ruin things like the idiot he is. And he did, didn’t he?” he said with a bitter laugh before continuing. “I’ve seen my brother in casts and stitches, broken and beaten too many times to count, Hell I’ve been the reason behind it. But I have NEVER and I mean NEVER seen a man as broken as Allen the day you left.” 

You opened your mouth to try to defend yourself, but the words wouldn’t form. 

“And you know what, you had my full support. Allen got busted cheating. Relationship over. That’s how it works right? I was totally on your side! I told him not to bother you! time and time again I defended you! And what do you do? You fucking come back with a stupid bet, fully intending to get his hopes up just to tear him down to an all new low. Don’t try to deny it. Oliver and Francois told me everything. You know who has to clean up that carnage?! Help pick up the pieces?! You know who has to watch their own brother look like he’s fucking drowning on dry land?! NOT FUCKING YOU! And that’s all that matters, isn’t it? You don’t have to see it. So you don’t care what happens to him when you finally get the guts to leave him again. Well I do. That’s it. I fucking care about him. And what you did- no, what you’re DOING to him right now is about the cruelest thing I can think of. You are stringing him along. Toying with him. Setting a challenge for him that we all know he’ll fail. For what? To say i told you so? I don’t fuCKING GET IT!” He snarled, dropping your arm and half leaping from the booth as if it contained the most repulsive thing on the planet: you. 

Matt stood there for a second trying to breathe and calm his temper before he did anything as the rest of the bar looked over to see what the sudden shouting was about. 

“... I need to kill something.” he said suddenly, taking out his wallet and tossing a few random bills onto the table. “Tell Allen I had to take care of something.” He said before storming out. 

And you were left alone with a stinging slightly bruised forearm, tears in your eyes, and no idea what to do next. Yes, this truly was a night for the record books.

Short update I know, but hey, at least I'm back! And don't worry, this chapter is mostly filler. So poor Matt wont have much say in the actual outcome of the story. This is more to help me get around my writer's block. Anyways. I may actually delete this chapter later if I decide it doesn't fit the story. Meh. We'll see. Also! I've opened up requests for oneshots! Yay! Please feel free to request something! I'm SOOO BORED.  
<3 LaLa


End file.
